Kin Shi
Introduction Kin Shi, is a young maiden who is the descendent of two missing ninjas from the land of fire. Her mother was the daughter of the two ninjas making her there granddaughter. With great effort on her mother's part Kin was never discovered by leaf village and was able to live her life without worry of hunters or captures. Kin learned all her techniques from her mother's scrolls as her mother herself was never around. After her father's death she became a mercenary to gain money and uses her Kinjutsu and Ninjutsu skills to her advantage. Appearance Kin, despite being a female, stands at your average high of a thirteen year old male. She also weighs above the average as well, but this is not due to fat, she wished she had that much food, but rather muscle mass. Kin looks a lot like her father, minus the breast and feminine figure. She has his purple hair and his purple eyes. Her skin is a peach color and her hair is tied into a neat top not pony tail. She wears a blue crop top with a pair of short jean shorts. Shielding her legs is a pair of black leggins and a pair of thick cowboy boots. On her side is her father's old broad sword, which she carries everywhere with her. Even to the bath house. Personality Kin has a very upbeat personality despite all of her loss. She always looks on the bright side of life and even that of death. This optimistic personality is the result of her father who trained her to be such since she was a little girl. He always would point out the good things in life and told his daughter that it was up to her to enjoy it. Even when he died he made sure to shine a good light on it, though Kin did not see it. It should be noted that Kin values relationships above all else. Her friends and the people around her matter more to her than anything she posses. If someone was to hurt them she would go after them with everything she has. The same goes for her broadsword as well. It was the last gift her father gave her and as a result she will track any thief down to the end of the earth to get it back. Another major personality quirk one should know about Kin is that she is asexual. When it comes to relationships between men and women she does not care. The very idea of it passes over her head. This is not something that she does not understand, but rather something she refuses to think about. As I stated before she cherishes relationships. Some of her relationships with her male friends ended up with one of them falling in love with her and another one did so as well. This friction cost her two friends to hate each other and broke up her childhood friend group. Kin, being asexual, chose neither of the two and as a result cost a major falling out between them. So now when Kin makes friends she tells them that she is asexual and that she is not looking for that kind of relationship. This goes for both male and females. One the most important things one needs to know about Kin is that she is a Blood Knight. Kin loves to fight and she loves to challenge herself in fights. She takes great pleasure from simply swinging her blade in battle. Her love for combat will make her take jobs that have little to no pay, but that are highly dangerous. One enemy in particular she looks forward to face is ninjas. Her entire life she was told that ninjas are the most dangerous and greatest threat to her life. As a result they became the one thing she wanted to fight the most. Her parents however went through great effort to keep Ninja's out of her life and in respect to them Kin had never actively sought a fight with them. After her father's death however that promised vanished. Background Kin is the granddaughter of two ninjas who ran away from the hidden leaf village. These two ninjas were uses of the fire element ninjutsu and were both of the chunin rank. At the time they fled the village things were starting to heat up in the great war. For a while they were low priority and as a result they did not have to fear being hunted for a while. However that all changed one day when they were hunted down by leaf ninja and were killed. There deaths however were witnessed by there daughter who was hiding in a stair case. At the time the leaf village did not know of her existence and figured they had whipped them all out. Later however after the leaf village investigated the couples dealings discovered that they had a daughter. Naturally in order to preserve the village secrets they began to hunt her. By this time however Kin's mother had a daughter of her own. She was a young mother at the time so it was not too long after her parents death. Fearing for the safety of her own daughter Kin's mother left her little girl with her father. She then vanished into the shadows and began her long battle with hidden leaf Anbu. For most of Kin's life her mother was not present. She learned to fight from her father, who was a mercenary and from her mother's scrolls. From time to time her mother would one day show up and visit her for a day or two, but she would then leave again. The longest Kin had ever spent with her mother was a month. It was in that one month that she taught her daughter how to use the element of fire and once that was done she left and Kin had never seen her again. On Kin's 13th birthday her mother returned again to see her father. However this time she was ambushed by assassins. During the fight in the village market Kin's father jumped in. At the time it was only thought that he was a random interloper and had no relation to her. During that fight Kin's father was stabbed in the back by a ninja and was tossed aside. Kin's mother, not wanting to reveal her relationship to him retreated and acted as if she did not know him. Kin's father died of blood loss later in the town hospital. It was there that he made Kin swear to not seek revenge for his death and passed on. As always he put a positive spin on his demise and said that at least he got to see her mother before he died. It was then that Kin left the village she grew up with for good and became a wondering mercenary. Instead of focusing on her hatred for the leaf ninja who took her father she turned her aggression toward becoming stronger. She needed to be strong so she could do what her father dreamed of doing and that was protecting her mother. Ability Kin has very little actual Ninjutsu. Unlike other ninjas born into ninja villages Kin did not have the advantage of being taught in a academy. This means that Kin does not have the standard replacement jutsu, or the luxury of being able to learn from someone else. She only had the skills left by scrolls from her mother. Kin's ninjutsu is mainly simple chakra manipulation and the application of her element. Ninjutsu Chakra Whip Jutsu This is the technique where Kin creates a thick whip of chakra. It is similar to a puppet users chakra strings, but much thicker. This jutsu is used as a actual whip and used to cling onto things like cliffs and things to far away to reach. Chakra Bind Kin sends her chakra around her blade. This makes the weapon stronger and protects it from impact. She almost always uses this in a fight. Kin loves her sword as it is the last gift she received from her father. Chakra Control Kin controls the chakara in her body and molds it around a specific part of her body. She uses it as a invisible armor to mediate damage. Transformation Jutsu This is your basic transformation Jutsu. Every move on this list can be imbued with the fire element. When she uses the element of fire she simply adds the word Flame in the middle of it with the exception of Chakra bind. Chakra whip becomes Chakra Flame Whip. Chakra Bind becomes Flaming Enchantment. Chakra Control comes Chakra Flame Control. Swordsmanship Where Kin's ninjutsu lacks she makes up for in Swordsmanship. At the age of 12 Kin mastered the sword. Now when I say master I don't mean that she is the greatest swordsmen to walk the earth, but rather her moves do not have flaws. When Kin swings her sword there are no technique errors in it. If you are fighting Kin she is not going to loss because she swung to wide or because she held her guard wrong. If someone was to defeat her with a sword it will be done because they were either faster than her or stronger than her. They would have to defeat her though physical prowess. When Kin fights with a sword she uses 3 basic stances. Each stance has a different series of moves that have there own advantages and disadvantages in battle. The first Stance is the high stance or what she calls the Power Stance. The second is the medium stance or what she calls The Guard Stance. The last is the low stance or what she calls Speed Stance. When she uses P'ower Stance' Kin uses her most powerful sword swings. The stance begins with the blade being held above her head. It follows the standard Longsword high guard. From here all of Kin's moves will have far greater power. She throws her entire body into making powerful attacks that destroy her opponent. When she is in this stance her defense is at its lowest. The second stance is Guard Stance. Guard Stance is achieved when she brings the blade toward her center with its point hanging out toward her opponent. This stance looks similar to Japanese Seigan Stance. When she takes this stance she mainly focus on defense. she will moved her arms and the blades to block the opponents blows and protect herself from harm. In this stance her offense is very low as her focus is more on defense. This stance has medium speed and gives excellent mobility. The last stance is Low Stance. The low stance or speed stance is held similarly to a longswords back left or right, depending on what side she wants to attack with. When she uses this stance her focus is more on speed than anything. She lowers the amount of power she puts into her strikes and rarely blocks. When she takes this stance she dodges around avoiding blows till the opponent leaves a opening for her to attack. At the same time however she strikes out at her enemy using fast swings of her blade. She can use these strikes to force a opening on her opponent and move in for the kill. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Fire Release Category:Mercenary Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Queen-level Swordsman